A known semiconductor device includes a wiring substrate and a semiconductor chip that is flip-chip mounted on the wiring substrate. A method of manufacturing such a semiconductor device includes flip-chip mounting the semiconductor chip on the wiring substrate, and then applying a resin to the surrounding of the semiconductor chip to fill the gap between the semiconductor chip and the wiring substrate by the resin using capillary action.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-251346 describes a pre-sealing technique that forms an uncured sealing resin in advance on a wiring substrate before mounting a semiconductor chip and thereafter forcing connection bumps of the semiconductor chip into the sealing resin. This seals the gap between the semiconductor chip and the wiring substrate at the same time as when flip-chip mounting the semiconductor chip onto the wiring substrate.